Ensamhet
by SarcasticCharm
Summary: Silmeria has a secret many wish to know, but only few who have gained the privilege. Join a Royal Snow Elf on her journey through Skyrim and see not only her be forced to learn how to survive, but also try to find any remnants of her kin. Skyrim is a harsh place, can Silmeria hope to make it out alive? (Rated M because I feel like it. Also, Silmeria is NOT the Dragonborn!)
1. The Beginning of The End

"Miss Silmeria wake up!" An urgent voice said in my ear. The scenes of gardens and a beautiful sunrise were shattered by this interruption of my slumber. I opened my eyes and turned to find a small servant girl with large blue eyes staring at me with a look of pure fright. Confusion invaded my thoughts. Why in the nine was this girl waking me up at this ungodly hour? Surely it had to be of some importance to have her cowering in front of me. I didn't think myself to be intimidiating, considering my short stature.

"What frightens you?" I asked.

"The Nords have won in Solstheim mi'lady and have learned of our location. They come for our heads!" The girl whispered frantically. The statement stilled me.

No.

No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. I knew that the war wasn't exactly going our way as of late, but I didn't think that we were at this point.  
The point of defeat. We had our best military personnal there. For Auri-El's sake, my _father_ was there! Surely she had been misinformed. There had to be another explanation, it couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. All I could do was stare at her in dismay as denial flooded my veins.

"Miss, we don't have much time. I've been instructed to take you away from here before they find us." The girl said while grabbing my hand. I allowed her pull me from my bed and I began to pack. Whatever caught my eye was thrown into my light brown knapsack. Clothes, potions, my mother's pendant, I tried to get everything I thought I would need. My lilac colored night gown swayed with every move of my arms, the satin brushing against my skin. So many questions ran through my head. Where was I going? How did the Nords find us? What was to become of my race? And then it dawned on me.

'What of my father?" I asked with such a fragile voice I cursed myself for allowing such visible weakness.

I was greeted by silence.

"I see." Was all I could manage to say.


	2. Lullaby

Hello there! I hope you liked the introduction! This idea has been swimming in my head, so I thought I would entertain it. There's not that many Snow Elf fics, so I planned to change that!

The DragonBorn in this story will be another OC of mine, but that's not until later! Please review, I appreciate any kind of feedback!

* * *

I ran.

I have never ran so fast in my life. Andreline ran thick in my veins and I breathed hard. Me and the girl could hear the Nords from a distance, looking, searching for us. They would be fruitless in their search for I refused to be killed in such a manner. They were currently in the courtyard that led into the main hall of the palace that housed me from birth. We were running down a corrodor that would take us to a back entrance, one so old that not even I knew of its existance. The moon peaked through windows of the hall granting us dull light to navigate our way. The night was frigid and even though I had high resistance to the harsh climates of my homeland, tonight I felt the cold seep into my bones. My eyes were wide with panic as I heard the gruff men nearing us. If possible, I ran even faster, propeling myself in front of the girl.

"I think I heard something!" One man shouted back to his comrades. Oh gods, no. Not like this. Tears began to form in my eyes but I blinked them away. Now was not the time to be weak. As the Nords became more and more aware of our presence, we found the small wooden door underneath an end table down on of the halls. The girl quickly pulled out key and unlocked it, ushering me to go through.

"You're coming with me, right?" I asked. Her response was only a fearful look before muttering,

"I'll stay here to lead them off your trail."

She smiled after saying this with small tears running down her pale cheeks.

"No! That's suicide and you know it!" I whispered back. I reached for her hand but she pushed me through the door before slamming it shut. The door led to a downward slope and I tumbled down very ungracefully. The loose bun that held my thick blonde hair unraveled. I rolled for what felt like another two minutes before finding myself in what seemed to be a underground shelter for my family. For a while, I just layed there, letting my thoughts run wild.

She sacrified herself for me. She didn't even know me.

Her cobalt eyes were burned into my memory. This little girl bearly 15 was my savior and I didn't even know her name. So willing to die for royal blood. I gritted my teeth. She didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve this. None of us did. Why did that advisor have to lead my father to believe the Nords wished to cause us harm? If not, we wouldn't be here. I was appaulled when I learned we attacked the city of Saarthal. We had discovered the Atmorians harbored an Ancient artifact of one of our gods, The Eye of Magnus. But that doesn't mean we shoud have attacked them. Nothing is worth war, nothing. my mind drifted to times before the bloodshed, times of happiness and bedtime stories of Auri-El. When my father would tell me great tales of his battle prowess or when my mother would sing lullabies when a particular storm would frighten me.

_"Mother, I'm scared!" I squeaked. Loud claps of thunder echoed throughout the palace at the dead of night. The rain poured in sheets and I was sure the world was ending. I quickly ran into my mother's arms without a second thought. Her long white locks encirled me as she smiled down on me. Though her eyes were the color of ice, I had never seen a pair hold such warmth. She was dressed in a flowing periwinkle gown, with long sleeves and a V-scoop neck. She bore a amthyst pendant on her pale neck that always caught my attention because of its beauty._

_"Oh Silmeria, you have nothing to fear." She cooed to me while kissing my forehead. She began to sing to me very quietly in the darkness of my parents's room._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry._

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_My fears were immediately vanishing from my mind as I let her voice calm me._

_When you wake, you shall have,_

_all the pretty little horses._

Before I could indulge myself anymore in the memory, it was then I heard a scream above me.

Tears welled up in my eyes though the lullaby continued on in my head.

_Dapples and Grey's, Pinto's and Bays._

_All the pretty little horses._

Sobs began to bubble up from mouth. Take me back, oh gods, take me back. Take me away from this wretched place.

_Way down yonder, in the meadow._

_Poor little baby crying mama._

I felt hot angry tears mark their way down my face as I curled into the fetal position and let the sobs rake through my small body. I was alone. They would kill them all and I would be alone for the rest of my life. My kin were no more. The Snow Elves of Mereth were going to be exstinct. My hands gripped at the roots of my blonde almost borderline white hair. Gods, please save me from this fate.

_Birds and the butterflies, flutter round his eyes._

_Poor little baby crying mama._

It was then I noticed a pale light seemingly coming from the middle of the dark room. I peered my eyes at it and as if was alive, it moved toward me.

"I have heard your cries my child, and I will grant you some peace." A calm voice eminated from the light. I was too tired to even answer. I open to try to reply to the voice, but it continued on.

"Sleep little elf, sleep away your pain." The soothing voice gently commanded.

As though on que, my eyes began to feel heavier and heavier by the second. The pain in my chest began to subside and I felt my body grow relaxed. I couldn't fight the feeling if I tried, so I let it consume me. My eyes began to close, still on the light in front of me. And for the first time that night, I felt safe.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry._

_Go to sleep my little baby._


End file.
